


In A Perfect World

by Softgigiii



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Open Ending, Sad, Sad Ending, changki, enjoy, hearbroke, inspired by a kdrama, no happy ending, sorry - Freeform, third time writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softgigiii/pseuds/Softgigiii
Summary: Everything was too good to be true, he lived a perfect lie.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 9





	In A Perfect World

**Author's Note:**

> Third time writing! Okay I know I only write sad things but whatever! Okay this was inspired by a Kdrama called ‘The World Of The Married’ it’s so good y’all have to watch it! Also I tried to kind of write my own thing but I did use a couple of things here and there from it so I don’t take ownership of that! Also I was listening to the ost which is ‘Sad by Sonnet Son’ ITS SO GOOD SO LISTEN TO IT!!   
> Anyways this is an open ending plus sad ending so don’t hate me..   
> okay I’m done talking Enjoy!!!

I lived in a perfect world. I lived in a world where I had everything, a good job, a good house, wonderful friends, but most of all I had the perfect boyfriend. 

We had everything together, we grew together, and we succeeded together. Everything was so perfect, almost too perfect, we lived a world where everyone wanted to be in it. I had amazing friends, some of the people I could tell everything to, it was almost as if they were exactly the people I wanted in my life, no flaws, no lies, just a perfect world.

I had an amazing job as a wedding decorator, I was well known around Korea, my store was successful and I made couples happy. My dream was to one day plan my wedding, have it look so perfect like the life I was living. I wanted my life to stay the same, perfect and no flaws.

Yoo kihyun, that was his name, he was the most amazing boyfriend I had ever had in my whole entire life. He was just perfect, he treated me with so much love, in his eyes I was the only one he saw. I gave him everything he'd ever want in this world and I thought he'd do the same for me. He's was perfect, too perfect.

Unfortunately good things don't always last forever. The most perfect things will end up with flaws, people will find its flaws no matter how perfect it is. I thought we had no flaws but that was it, that was the flaw... thinking we had no flaws.

In my head our world was too perfect, our world would forever stay perfect. 

Ever wonder why your friends were too perfect, ever wonder why your loved one was too perfect in the way he acted, they way he looked at you and the way he treated you.

I asked myself that question every single day, I would spend hours thinking of why my world was just so perfect. But that's because I lived in a world where the lie was just too perfect.

I started noticing things weren't so perfect, the working hours were just too perfect, the gifts were too perfect and the friends were too perfect.

It started off with coming home late, the business trips became frequent, the friends would call to hangout at just the right time. Each time I'd doubt things everyone would tell me I was going insane, I had too much stress and I stupidly believed every single word.

Sometimes I ask myself how blind I was to never see the flaws, I always thought everything was too perfect, I was happy, I believed their lies every single day but they made me live a world where everything was a lie.

From Min:  
'You better be careful, we can't always cover for you.'  
From joohoney:  
'I think he's catching on.. stop staying out so late.'  
From Hyungwon:  
'When are you gonna tell him about Wonho? I'm getting tired of always asking him to hangout'  
From Hyunwoo:  
'Stop giving him a perfect world and tell him kihyun.'  
From Wonho:  
'I just want the lying to stop.. I want us to be happy, with our friends... get rid of him. Love you.'

I Im Changkyun, thought I was living a perfect world, with the most perfect friends, and the most perfect boyfriend. Who would have thought all that was a perfect lie.

I cried each day 'as soon as you see the one you love doing something with someone else nothing will ever be the same. So you better make the right choice.'

How was I supposed to act like nothing happened, when I found out my whole world was a lie. I wanted to turn a blind eyes because my world was just so perfect, without flaws but each day I would point out a flaw in it.

Why were they smiling like everything was okay, like I haven't seen what they said, like I didn't see him with another man. Why act when you could have told me.

Why must everything perfect come to an end, why must I live with the burden of knowing that I was living a perfect lie. Why must I take the pain.

I found myself thinking that maybe it would be fine if I hold onto the relationship, maybe change, maybe act different but no matter what I did it was never enough.

When he'd kiss me I'd get the feeling of throwing up, of just shoving him and yelling at him for everything he has done to me. When my friends would hug me I'd want to slap them, shove them with all my force for faking something so naturally.

I wanted to do so many things but my heart hurt, each day it became hard to breath, each day It'd be hard to shove one bite of bread down my throat without wanting to puke it out. Everyday at work I'd envy every happy couple I saw, their world seemed perfect but how many of them were also living a lie like me. Who knew because in that moment I believe I was the only one living this life. 

I looked at the sky as the rain fell, it felt so warm and peaceful but it was also cold, showing me the reality of this cruel world. It showed me just how much nothing mattered anymore, it showed me how much I detested living like this.

I lived a perfect life. I lived a life where nothing showed it's nasty flaws. I lived a life where the friends were perfect just how I wanted them. I lived a life where the gifts were perfect. I lived a life where my warm home was too perfect. I lived a life where everyone wanted to be in it. I lived a life where my boyfriend was perfect.

I lived in a perfect world. I lived in a lie that was too perfect.


End file.
